Technical Field
The present invention generally is in the field of devices for providing ambient and/or aesthetic light to a spa and for generating lighted flows of water or aerated water, and more particularly is in the field of waterjet devices for generating an aesthetically pleasing illumination to or an illuminated flow of water or aerated water into spas, swimming pools, tubs and the like. The present invention also generally is in the field of devices for providing ambient and/or aesthetic light to a spa feature, and also more particularly is in the field of spa features that can be illuminated and for illuminating spa features and areas in, on, and around spas, swimming pools, tubs and the like.
Prior Art
Few applications derive more benefit from the addition of aesthetically pleasing waterjets, such as waterjets capable of introducing a lighted stream of water or simply lighted waterjets, than artificial bodies of water such as spas, swimming pools, and tubs. The popularity of spas, hot tubs and other such structures is in part associated with their numerous health benefits. For those who enjoy spending time in a spa or hot tub, a more aesthetically pleasing experience adds to the enjoyment. For example, the addition of light to an artificial body of water, especially at night, can provide a substantial decorative effect coupled with the relaxing background sound generated from the water flow. Lighted waterjets are even more desirable due to their enhanced visual appeal.
Waterjets can be multi-component devices comprising a housing structure and a nozzle structure. Generally, the housing is attached to the sidewall or floor of the spa for introducing water into the spa, but also sometimes is attached to the outer rim of the spa or the deck proximal to the spa for jetting an angled flow or fountain of water into the spa. The housing is most often a static device with few or no movable components and allows for the retaining of the nozzle structure and for the attachment of water and air lines to provide water and air to the nozzle. The nozzle structure can be a static device as well, allowing for the injection of water, air or aerated water into the spa. Often, the nozzle structure is a dynamic device that allows for the control of the velocity and direction of water, air, or aerated water into the spa. The nozzle structure can be part of the housing in that the nozzle structure can be an integral part of the housing. However, in many cases, the nozzle structure is a separate structure that can be removably inserted into the housing. This removable configuration allows for the replacement of nozzle structures in the event a nozzle structure fails or in the event the user desires to use a nozzle structure having a different configuration.
Spas also often comprise lights, both for practical purposes and for aesthetic purposes. However, these lights generally are simple white, yellow, or colored light fixtures in or proximal to the spa. Various fountains and fountain fixtures also have lights incorporated therein, including lights for illuminating the water flow. Often, it is difficult to change the lighting fixture and/or the light bulbs in such fixtures.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that allows for the transmission of light into a spa or the like via the waterjet and/or the water jet housing. There is also a need for a device that introduces light into a spa or the like that can be utilized with a minimum of manufacturing and installation costs. There is a further need for such a device having the advantageous characteristic of simple access to the light generating device (for example and LED or a bulb) without having to resort to discarding the housing or waterjet.
Accordingly, there is a need for new and different lighting devices and methods for illuminating cup holders and cup holder areas of spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like, and for lighting devices and methods for generating aesthetically pleasing light in, on and around cup holders and cup holder areas of spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like. There also is a need for new and different lighting devices and methods for illuminating cup holders and cup holder areas of spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like, and for lighting devices and methods for generating aesthetically pleasing light in, on and around cup holders and cup holder areas of spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like having a permanent or semi-permanent lighted cup holder base with removable and replaceable inserts having different aesthetic designs and shapes. There is a further need for new and different lighting devices and methods for illuminating cup holders and cup holder areas of spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like, and for lighting devices and methods for generating aesthetically pleasing light in, on and around cup holders and cup holder areas of spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like having a permanent or semi-permanent lighted cup holder base with removable and replaceable inserts whereby the spa, swimming pool, hot tub, garden bath, or the like can be customized by the owner.
Accordingly, there is a need for new and different lighting devices and methods for illuminating the interior of and/or the area surrounding spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like, and for lighting devices and methods for generating aesthetically pleasing light in, on, and around spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like. There also is a need for new and different lighting devices and methods for illuminating the interior of and/or the area surrounding spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like, and for lighting devices and methods for generating aesthetically pleasing light in, on and around spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like having a permanent or semi-permanent lighting base with covers and shades having different aesthetic designs and shapes whereby the spa, swimming pool, hot tub, garden bath, or the like can be customized by the owner.
Accordingly, there is a need for new and different lighting devices and methods for illuminating the exterior of and/or the area surrounding spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like, and for lighting devices and methods for generating aesthetically pleasing light on and around spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like. There also is a need for new and different lighting devices and methods for illuminating the exterior of and/or the area surrounding spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like, and for lighting devices and methods for generating aesthetically pleasing light on and around spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like having a permanent or semi-permanent lighting base with removable and replaceable covers and shades having different aesthetic designs and shapes. There is a further need for new and different lighting devices and methods for illuminating the exterior of and/or the area surrounding spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like, and for lighting devices and methods for generating aesthetically pleasing light on and around spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like having a permanent or semi-permanent lighting base with removable and replaceable covers and shades whereby the spa, swimming pool, hot tub, garden bath, or the like can be customized by the owner.
It is to these needs and others that the present invention is directed.